The Adventures of Cleo Crystal
by li0n-king
Summary: This is a story I started writing at the age of about ten when I first began watching H2O...I'm planning on continuing it, but you'll have to bear with it through the immature first few characters, hopefully it gets better. Follows the story of Cleo and her adventures as a mermaid. SHe faces tough decisions, challenges and falls in love.


Prologue

As usual, Cleo was alone as she walked across the pier on her way home, she didn't have many friends here, she had plenty at her old school in the city, Jess, Lucy, Emma. In fact, she was the most popular girl there. Once again Cleo wondered why her mum ever took this stupid job on the coast. She remembered the huge house they used to live in with her dad, but that was before all the arguments. Before everything. She let her mind wander to Midnight, the horse she'd had to leave behind, and a single tear left her eye. She thought about when they moved to the tiny flat in the centre of the city, but that was better than this, this wasn't even a house, just a creaky old boat. She was deep into thought when her mum called her from the door "Cleo! What are you doing just standing there? You will catch a cold!"

"Coming mum!" Cleo replied moodily. She traipsed through the kitchen, mumbled "Homework." as she passed her mum, and walked straight into her bedroom.

"Right, a letter of complaint, BORING!" Cleo pulled a pen and some paper out of a drawer and started to write:

_Dear Teacher,_

_Can you not give me homework cuz I cant be bovered to do it no more._

_Yours stop giving homeworkingly; Cleo (NO KISSES HAHA!)_

Cleo knew this was wrong and very scruffy, but she had given up since they left Norwich, she just didn't see the point in it, they would just have to leave AGAIN!

Chapter 1

Cleo walked into class late again the next morning, and Miss Peters was fuming like a steam train. "What is your excuse this time young lady? Dog tore apart your shoes so you had to walk to town to buy a new pair?" She choked out.

"No miss, I just couldn't be bothered to get up." Cleo sat down at her desk and stared into space. Miss Peters came in front of her and started to shout again.

"I see, and I suppose you couldn't be bothered to do your homework either? I don't expect you did!"

"Actually, it's right here Miss. Very well written, don't you think?" Cleo replied smugly and once again stared out of the window of the classroom.

"This is awful, Miss Crystal, and if your work does not pick up then I am afraid there will be no place for you at this school."

Cleo went to her favourite place, round the back of the gym, at lunchtime and got out her pack lunch. As she ate, she thought about what Miss Peters had said, sure it didn't mean anything to her if she got expelled, but it would mean she wouldn't be allowed to go on her camping trip with her father in the holidays. She decided she would try to behave, just for this last week at school, no matter how much she hated it here.

She returned home after her lessons were finally over and she was confused when the door was locked. It wasn't a problem because she had a key, but she hadn't had to use in the whole 7 months they had been here, her mum was always home before her.

She pushed open the door and walked into the cramped kitchen. On the table was a note covered in neat, tidy writing, so different from Cleo's messy scribbles:

_Cleo Darling,_

_I shan't be home until about 6 o clock tonight as I have a meeting at the beach house. Make sure you have some dinner. You have my telephone number if you need me._

_Mum x_

Cleo traced the writing with her finger, wishing she was more like her mother, so elegant and happy, even when times were tough. Another tear left her eye.

Chapter 2

Cleo sat in her bedroom doing homework and, for the first time since they moved, she was really trying hard. Firstly, she rewrote her letter of complaint, this time about knocking down the sea life centre to build a hotel, then she wrote a 1000 word essay on pollution in the sea, followed by a sheet of maths homework.

After all of this, she started preparing dinner for her and her mother, Spaghetti Bolognese. She cooked away like a professional and the kitchen smelt wonderful when Cleo's mother walked in."Mmmm that smells delicious C. Thanks so much for cooking dinner!" Mrs. Crystal kissed Cleo on the forehead and then started to set the table.

The two sat and chatted about their day over the top of their bowls in a way they never had before. They talked about school, work, the meeting and even about the camping trip! However, dinner didn't last forever and it was soon time for Cleo to get into the shower.

As Cleo put on her pyjamas, she realised that maybe her life wasn't as bad as she had once thought it was she had somewhere to live, food to eat and water whenever she wanted. She also had a loving family, even if she didn't see them all that often. Overall her life could be a lot worse.

There came a soft knock on Cleo's door and it swing gently open. "Goodnight sweetie, don't be too long." Cleo got yet another kiss on her head and smiled the cheeky grin that she hadn't smiled since her mum and dads wedding.

Cleo climbed into her bed and, once again, let her thoughts race. She thought about fish, swimming so freely in the water. They could swim so fast with their brightly coloured fins and tail. Cleo wished she could swim like that but her pale spider-like legs were no comparison! She remembered the time when her dad had taken her swimming and her dad put her on his shoulders and swam underwater. She had felt like a mermaid. She wished that was real. Cleo's eyes were heavy and after five minutes, she was deep in sleep.

Chapter 3

The days went by and Cleo hadn't been in trouble at all, she really was working hard! Finally it was the last day of school, and that night Cleo was due to go on her camping trip. She raced to the library at break time to get on with her homework so that she didn't have to do any in the holidays.

Cleo's last lesson of the term was swimming, she only had it once a term and she loved it. She wasn't very good but it just felt natural for her to be in the water, maybe it was because she had a water birth. She splashed around on her own, she didn't mind though, because she was having so much fun.

Lessons don't last forever and very soon it was time to go home. The swimming pool was directly opposite where Cleo's boat was docked. Nobody knew she lived there so she dawdled over to the sweet shop so that she wouldn't go through the embarrassment of people seeing where she really lived.

When everybody was clearly out of site, Cleo made her way back towards the boat. She climbed aboard and this time she was the one greeted by a delicious smell. She whiffed bacon, cheese and ham and knew at once they had cheese casserole, one of her favourites. She ran through to the kitchen and dumped her bag inside the door of her bedroom. She then set the table and poured each of them a drink.

Dinner was eaten more swiftly than the previous day because Cleo still had a lot of packing to do. Her and her mother rushed around the boat packing sleeping bags blankets and pillows. They also packed clothes, books and a toothbrush until finally Cleo was ready to go.

A car pulled up on the pier just by the boat and a smiling face came to the door and knocked. Cleo ran to answer and screamed with delight.

"Dad!"

The tall, chunky man replied in a husky voice. "Hello darling. My, you've grown! You must be at least two inches taller than you were last year shrimp!"

"I will go put my stuff in the car!" Cleo picked up all of her bags and ran outside excitedly. Cleo's dad walked over to her mother. "We will get back on Wednesday."

"But that's five nights, we agreed only four this year Mike."

"I know, Karen, but there is a firework display on Tuesday night, you know how much Cleo loves fireworks." Mike replied pleadingly.

"Fine, but early Wednesday morning." Karen's voice was stern and filled with hatred for her ex husband.

"Bye Mum!" Was the call that came from outside. "C'mon dad, are you coming?" Mike nodded towards Karen and turned and walked away."Bye sweetheart, have a great time! I love you!"

Mike started the engine and off they went.

Chapter 4

The car journey was long and tiring but Cleo knew it was going to be worth it. It always was, every year they went to the same place, but this year they were going to a different place, somewhere near the river!

"Cleo, are you awake?" Mike whispered from the front of the car. "We're nearly there look! That's where we are camping!" Ahead of them was a vast forest which seemed to go for miles. Cleo didn't recognise it, but somehow she felt a strange connection as if she'd been here before.

"Dad, we can't camp here, it's just a forest."

"Through there is a clearing. The river runs right through it. Its beautiful, that's where were camping!" Mike started pushing through the trees with bags in both hands. Cleo presumed she should do the same and, grabbing the remaining bags, she followed the path through the forest.

After just a few minutes of walking, the pair reached a clearing with a river flowing through and trees all around it.

"Oh, dad! It's beautiful! Are we allowed to camp here?"

"Of course we are, now, you start up the tent and I will go find some food for dinner!" Before Cleo could protest, her father had already run off into the trees.

Cleo went and sat by the river, feeling slightly ill. She dipped her hands in the cool water and wet her face. After a few minutes, she felt better and started to put up her tent. She was fiddling with poles for what seemed like ages but she didn't seem to be getting anywhere. She sat down again feeling exhausted this time instead of ill. She heard the steady rhythm of footsteps on the various twigs and bark all over the floor and sure enough, a few seconds later, her dad appeared carrying a huge bag of food and drink.

"Oh Cleo what have you done to that tent?" He ruffled his daughter's hair and got on swiftly putting up both tents in the time it had taken Cleo to ruin just one!

Chapter 5

Dinner was over and plates were strewn on the grass. "Where are the showers dad, I need a wash before I go to bed?"

"Now that you're older, we can be a little more careless. A wash in the river will do while were here. If you want some privacy you can follow the river into the trees and wash there."

"Oh, dad!"

"Go on. Nobody's looking. This is real camping sweetie. The kind daddy talks about in his stories!" Mike smirked, remembering his previous camping trips and laughed. Cleo wandered deep into the forest, knowing all she had to do to find her way back to the tent was follow the river. She laid her pyjamas and towel by the river and jumped in. She swam a while, taking in the gorgeous surroundings and relaxing.

After about ten minutes, Cleo was satisfied that she was clean enough and she jumped out, quickly wrapping herself in the towel. She dressed in her pyjamas and decided she would go for a walk before returning for bed. She walked for a long time, making sure she never strayed too far from the river and she came to a small cave. Her stomach churned and a sudden rush of excitement and fear came over her. She ran away, following the river and wishing she had just gone straight back to her father.

"Hey, Cleo, what's happened?" Mike was concerned when his saw her fear stricken face and red cheeks. "Is something going on?" Cleo said nothing and just sat down breathing heavily. "Talk to me Cleo."

"It's nothing dad. I just saw a cave and got a bit freaked out. That's all." Cleo replied, calmer now.

"You were gone a long time. Next time let me know you're going for a walk!" Cleo smiled at her dad and went into her tent.

"Night dad!"

"Night sweetheart. Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

"Dad, there is no such thing as a bedbug!"

"Really? So I've not slept for years because of a myth?"

"Shut up dad!"

Chapter 6

When Cleo awoke the next morning, it was surprisingly quiet, not even her dads snoring. She pulled on her dressing gown and trainers and clambered out of her tent. On the floor, pinned to the blanket was a note:

Cleo, I'm just washing, there are some eggs in the cool box for breakfast.

Be back soon. Dad.

Cleo chuckled, so that's where she got her writing from! She fetched the eggs out of the box and started to cook them. She was starving, so she cooked them as quick as she could. She was half way through scoffing her breakfast when her dad returned from his wash. It didn't look like it had done much though, thought Cleo when she saw his grubby hands and feet.

"Did you sleep well dad?"

"Surprisingly, yes. I thought I wouldn't sleep at all with it being the first night, but it was so peaceful!"

"Yes, I know what you mean. Maybe it was too quiet though don't you think?" Cleo suggested, but Mike didn't hear her since he was pondering around trying to clear up.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Cleo said, trying to find an excuse to go back to that mysterious cave.

"No you're not. I need some help washing all this lot up. We will go for a drive and find somewhere to wash them. C'mon hurry up!" Cleo groaned but obeyed. She picked up as many plates and cups as she could and set off towards the car.

"You know earlier, you were saying it was too quiet?"

"So you did hear? Well anyway, carry on."

"Yes, I heard, anyway, this morning there was a wonderful birdsong, so wonderful in fact that I recorded it, you can listen to that tonight if you would like, help keep out the silence?"

"Thanks dad."

The car moved on but it still didn't seem like they were ever going to find somewhere to wash the plates.

"Let's head back, I will find somewhere later. It's nearly teatime." Mike said finally, seeing how bored Cleo looked, sitting there playing with her beautiful blonde ringlets. Cleo's eyes were heavy and the soft whirr of the engine soon soothed her into a gentle sleep.

Chapter 7

Cleo awoke about an hour later. She was alone in the car and she was unaware of where she was. She just saw trees all around her; she started to feel claustrophobic and started to sweat. Just then she saw something move between the trees and she opened her mouth and let rip a huge terrified scream.

"Cleo! CLEO! What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Dad, thank god you're here! Where are we?" Cleo gasped for air, still sweating madly.

"It's okay, we're at the forest, and we're camping just through there." Mike pointed through the trees towards the tent.

"Oh dad, I forgot all about camping!" Cleo chuckled, "Sorry for being so silly!"

"It's okay, now come on, dinner's ready!"

"How long was I asleep?" Cleo was really asking herself but her father answered anyway.

"Only about an hour, can't you walk a little faster? I don't want to burn the mince!" Cleo hurried through the trees and finally reached the campsite. She sat down on the blanket, exhausted from all of the panicking. She was very grateful when a steaming plate of spaghetti bolognese was dumped in front of her, she didn't even mention that she had already had it this week! She scoffed down her meal in record time, hardly even pausing for breath. She gulped down her coke and was completely replenished. She stood up and piled the plates and cups onto the washbowl that was now overflowing because her dad had not stayed true to his word and found somewhere to wash them.

"You were hungry!" Her dad was speaking to her but she wasn't listening, she was thinking about the cave. She really wanted to go back there and have a look at it. It was so wonderful, so strange. Yet it looked so dangerous and mysterious that Cleo didn't know if she would go in there even if she did get the chance.

"Cleo, you need a wash. Why don't you leave the tidying up to me and tidy up yourself?"

This was the excuse Cleo needed. She rushed to get her towel and pyjamas out of the suitcase and ran off in to the woods for some privacy. Also, for the cave.

Chapter 8

She rushed off into the woods, running straight past where she had washed yesterday, and running all the way to the cave. There it was, a few meters away, it didn't look as scary in the daylight, just solitary and subtle. Cleo moved slowly towards it, carrying the torch she had stashed between her towel and clothes.

The cave looked shadowy and peculiar in the light as if it should be there. Cleo switched on her torch and walked inside. There were cobwebs everywhere Cleo looked and there were strange markings on the walls. Cleo tripped suddenly and fell down a tunnel screaming for help.

Bump! Cleo hit solid ground again. She could see a mysterious light coming from just around the corner. She walked cautiously towards it, thinking it could be a way out. Instead when she reached it she found it was just the reflection of light on some water.

Cleo was shocked at how beautiful this place was, she laid her clothes on the side and jumped in to the water, unable to stop herself. She took her time whilst washing, not wanting to get out of this beautiful pool.

Cleo remembered that her father would be waiting for here and probably worried about her so she climbed out reluctantly. She pulled on her pyjamas and dressing gown and started to climb back up the tunnel. She struggled right back up to the top and ran all the way back to her dad.

"There you are! I was worried. I thought I told you to tell me when you were going for a walk!"

"I'm sorry dad. Just took my time washing, that's all."

"Ok. I made some dessert! Chocolate custard!""Thanks dad, my favourite!"

"I know, sit down and eat up before it gets cold!"

"So where was this cave you were talking about Cleo?"

"Just through the woods, I went there just now, it's nothing special!" Cleo lied, "Just some cobwebs!" Her and her dad both laughed.

"Well, I haven't had chocolate custard for ages, they stopped selling it in our local supermarket, as apparently it isn't organic!"

"Well I never! There's plenty more where that came from!"

"Good job too! Night dad!"

"Goodnight Cleo, sleep well."

Chapter 9

The full moon shone through the tight green trees, burning through the tent walls on to Cleo and woke her up. She opened her eyes and was immediately restless, she couldn't sleep for chocolate custard. Cleo decided she wouldn't even try to sleep, she was going for a walk.

She pulled on her dressing gown and trainers as she climbed out of the tent. She walked absent-mindedly down the river towards the cave. By the time Cleo realised that she had gone so far, she was already in the cave and engulfed by the wonder of the place. This time she was expecting the tunnel and she slipped down gracefully and quietly without the scream.

Cleo moved swiftly towards the small pool, deciding on a swim. She slipped off her dressing gown and jumped into the pool fully clothed. The pool immediately relaxed Cleo and she began to feel less hot and sweaty and instead felt amazingly comfortable in the lukewarm water. Cleo looked above her and saw the beautiful full moon shining in through the roof of the cave.

Suddenly all around her the water started to bubble and heat. Cleo panicked and kicked her legs frantically. The water began to move up and down as if it were alive. Spears of water hit the walls and sides of the small cave. Cleo's legs disappeared into the whirlpool that now formed in the water and the whirling thunder was still hungry and began to swallow more and more of her body until she was completely submerged.

Strangely, Cleo didn't feel as if she was drowning, in fact she felt weirdly at home and calm. The water was still raging around her and it lifted Cleo completely out of the water, knocking her unconscious and suddenly everything that Cleo could see turned black.

Chapter 10

Cleo awoke the next morning back in her tent and she wondered if it had all been a dream, even the midnight swim. Her theory was proved wrong by the soaking wet clothes that were sticking to her body as she tried to move, and even more wrong when she felt the lump on her forehead.

She peeled off her clothes and threw them on the floor, deciding that it would be easier to hide the episode from her father than it would be to explain it to him. Cleo looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was eight o'clock and her dad would be out collecting wood for the fire. She scrambled out of her tent and ran to the box with the towels in and wrapped one around her head covering the bump

"Rum-pe-te-tum-tum!" Came the hum of Mike's jolly song as he made his way back through the trees towards the campsite. Cleo's heart skipped a beat in her panic to make sure he did not find out.

"Good morning my sweet ray of sunshine!"

"Hi, dad," There was a nervous edge to her voice but she carried on nonetheless, "Sleep well?"

"Yes thanks. Did you sleep any better?"

"A little. I woke up early and went to wash." Once again Cleo could not control the nerves in her voice, but her father didn't seem to notice.

"That explains the towel. Would you go and wash these clothes in the river for me sweetheart?"

"Yes, I will head further downstream to get some shelter from the wind."

Cleo picked up the basket of clothes and dashed into the trees. She wanted to go back to the cave to see if she could find out more about what had happened to her the night before. The cave now stood before her, it seemed scary once again and Cleo began to debate whether she had made the right decision to go back there again.

The howling wind was what made Cleo finally move as she jumped into the cave, without thinking, for some shelter. She backed slowly through the narrow passage and turned only when she reached the tunnel to the pool. She took one final step and down she fell. She looked in towards the pool and realised she was not alone…

Chapter 11

"Good morning, Cleo. I hope you have recovered from the events of last night." The lady spoke clearly and her voice was like a melody to the most beautiful song.

"How did you know my name? Last night, how did you know? Were you here?" The beautiful women raised her hand to stop the rambling girl from asking anymore questions.

"Yes, I was here." Her voice rang through the cave, "My name is Aqua."

"If you were here, do you know what happened to me" Cleo knew the mysterious women knew the answers and she wanted to know too.

"I do know but it will be easier to show you rather than tell you." Before Cleo could stop her, Aqua had given her a gentle shove, and she was in the water.

Once again, the water bubbled around her.

"Help! Help! Get me out!" Cleo screamed and shouted but Aqua stayed calm and still.

"It is O.K young one. You are one of us now."

Cleo wanted to ask what she meant by one of us but soon enough there was no need. Cleo understood exactly what she meant. There was silence.

"I have a TAIL!"

Cleo examined the extraordinary, strong, beautiful tail that now replaced her legs. She began to swim up and down, round and round and then up and down again, amazed by the wonder of the thing."How? Why?"

"I will tell you everything. Right from the start. However, you may want to get out and listen rather than stay in there." Aqua patted the spot next to her on the rock she had perched on, and Cleo pulled herself out of the water and sat on the edge. She waited a while, wondering if Aqua would tell her how she was supposed to move when she had no legs, but no sound

came from her lips. Cleo tried pulling her tail out of the water and on to the side. She waited once more and after a while the scales turned to skin and Cleo was once again able to walk. She sat down next to Aqua and prompted her to continue.

"Many years ago, Gabrielle Mer, the maid of Sir Ryan Luck, ran away from home. She came here, into this very cave and tried to drown herself. It was a full moon, just like last night, and when she jumped into the pool, the same thing happened to her as to you last night. Well, it was almost the same, except that back then, it was the goddesses Arianrhod and Skatha that changed her, rather than me."

"You changed me?"

"I was the water Cleo, I can not only change into a mermaid but also water itself. Anyway, Gabrielle Mer became the first fish-girl, as it was called back then. We named ourselves after her: Mer; her surname, and maid; her career. Mermaid. Ever since then we have chosen one girl each year to become one of us. This year it is you. This is a secret you have no choice but to keep, if you tell anybody, the consequences are grave. After touching water you have ten seconds before your tail grows. At the bottom of every ocean, sea or river, you will find the entrance to Atlantis, here you will find others like you, and also fantastic accessories for your tail! I must go, but if ever you need me, just call my name underwater and I will come to you, we are family now. Goodbye, sister."

Chapter 12

It was the last day of the camping trip and Cleo and her father were packing up the tent and piling everything into the car. Cleo hadn't touched water ever since she had found out what she was, she was scared and confused. She told her dad when he asked her to wash that she wanted to do it when she got home.

They piled into the car and started towards the showground were the fireworks were. It was close by but Cleo was tired and ended up falling asleep in the car.

She awoke when her dad nudged her and opened her eyes to a sight she had not expected to see. She was at home. In front of her was the jetty, and to her delight, the creaky old boat that she had come to love.

Cleo ran up the jetty as fast as she could, she had forgotten all about the fireworks and all she wanted now was her mother. As she reached the door, it opened and her mother jumped out and grabbed Cleo in her arms. She swung her round and round like a roundabout until finally Mike spoke.

"The fireworks were cancelled because of the thunderstorm that is coming later tonight. I spoke to your mother and she said to bring you home." Mike sounded disappointed at this fact. "Go inside and unpack, I will speak to you in a minute." Cleo ran inside past her mother and into her bedroom.

"The hotel weren't very happy when I cancelled Karen." Mike's voice changed into a stern, hateful tone whenever he spoke to his ex wife.

"I wanted to see my daughter, I cant go for long without seeing her. This is more than can be said for you." Karen matched Mike's hateful tone.

"You know that isn't true. When are you going to tell her?"

"When the time is right."

"She deserves to know."

"I don't think _you_ should be giving _me_ parenting tips, thank you very much." The conversation came to a halt at these hurtful words from Karen, it was like a knife to Mike's stomach. He barged past Karen to find Cleo.

"Goodbye sweet heart. I will call you soon." He gave Cleo a kiss on the cheek and then he left. Cleo felt a tear in her eye as she remembered that she would not see him for a whole year.

Chapter 13

One other great thing about this particular school holiday was that Midnight, Cleo's old pony, came up for the annual seaside pony races. Cleo had eagerly waited for this moment all year and finally she was with her best friend once more. She spent all day with him at the stables grooming, washing and feeding him. It was almost 8 o'clock when she walked up the jetty towards the boat. She had grabbed dinner for her and her mother on the way back. It was fish and chips, Karen's favourite.

As she walked up the jetty, Cleo thought about how, not so long ago, she walked up this jetty thinking it was the worst place in the world, but here she was and now she loved it. She walked the final few steps to the door and pushed it open into the beautiful kitchen.

She screamed.

"How could you do this to me mum? What about dad? I hate you!" She was livid at the sight of the tall, dark haired man that sat across from her mother.

"Darling, this is Mickey. He and I have been seeing each other whilst you were away."

"He could be Orlando Bloom for all I care. I hate him, and I hate you!"

Cleo dropped the food on the floor and ran back out of the door. She didn't know where to go as her mother was a faster runner than her. She turned and saw that Karen was coming after her. She jumped. Off the pier and into the water she went.

"Cleo! Cleo come back!" Karen was terrified of water and stood completely still. "Mickey don't just stand there! Do SOMETHING!"

"Karen, what can I do? You know I can't swim!"

"I don't know Mickey, I don't know! Cleo's never liked swimming, ever! What have I done?""Calm down, she'll come back darling, of course she will. How about I ring the coastguard?"

Karen gave a weak nod, still staring out into to the deep black ocean, longing for Cleo to come back. Knowing that she wouldn't.

Chapter 14

Cleo was by now miles away, swimming free in the deep water, her tail swishing behind her. Her tail still scared her, but she knew that it was the only reason she got away from her nightmare.

As she swam, she stayed very shallow, so shallow in fact that sometimes her tailfin would flick right out of the water. Cleo knew this was very dangerous, so she decided to dive deeper.

She was terrified, the current was strong, and there was nobody around. Cleo didn't know what to do. Up ahead, she saw a cave, and flung herself into it as yet another fatal current came pummelling towards her.

She re-thought the first day of using her tail. The day with Aqua in the cave. That's when it came to her. She remembered what Aqua had said: "_if ever you need me, just call my name underwater and I will come to you, we are family now."_

She called out now, hoping this was true."Aqua, I need help. I'm scared. Aqua?"

Just then, out of nowhere, a whirlpool zoomed into the cave door, knocking Cleo flying, into the wall. The cave darkened into pitch black, and silence fell.

"Cleo, you called me. Is everything O.K?" Again, Cleo was soothed by the melodic tone to Aqua's voice.

"Aqua, I'm scared. I ran away from home. I have nowhere to go." Cleo whimpered as she remembered her mother.

"Do you not remember child? At the bottom of every ocean, river or sea, is a door to Atlantis. In Atlantis, everyone is just like you. Why not go there child? I must go, good luck!" With that, Aqua was gone, And once again, Cleo was alone. However, this time, Cleo was not scared, just curious, wondering what Atlantis would be like.

She left the cave, swimming downwards as fast as she could, never looking back. She was excited, nervous and worried, but nothing was going to stop her finding her place.

As she looked down at the ocean floor, Cleo saw a glimmer of light. She knew this was it. She flicked her glimmering tail as hard and as fast as she could, longing to be at the door already.

At last Cleo reached the door. She pulled at it, but it was stiff. She tried latching her tail underneath the handle and at last it pulled open.

Cleo stared at the wonderful place and swam inside…

Chapter 15

"Why did I ever bring you home tonight, Mickey? I should have known she'd react like this!" Karen was fluttering about in frustration and anxiety, her once neat her now messy and fly-away.

"Karen, calm down. She'll be okay, the coastguard is out there this very minute. They'll find her in no time." Mickey was calm, he'd known this young girl just five minutes, hardly long enough to notice she'd left. He didn't understand the worry, he didn't have children of his own. He'd no clue of the attachment of parent and child.

"CALM DOWN?!" Karen's nostrils flared with anger, she launched herself at Mickey, fists clenched. He held his hand out, stunning her with the impact of the hit. She screamed and retreated in pain. "Get out of my house, Mickey. Stay away from me. Cleo was right, just go."

"Darling, can't we just talk this over? We're both stressed, we just need to calm down a bit." Mickey's eyes were apologetic, but Karen didn't care. She was livid.

"I said get out."

With these harsh words, Mickey turned in silence, wrapped his coat round himself and left without uttering a single word. Karen sat in the middle of the floor, tears running down her face. She picked up the phone and dialled the coastguard.

"Hello there, it's Karen Crystal, my daughter is lost. Last seen jumping into the sea?"

"Hello, Mrs Crystal-"

"Ms Crystal. I'm divorced."

"My sincere apologies, madam. Yes, Ms Crystal. We're trying our hardest to find your daughter, but as of yet there has unfortunately been no luck. As soon as I get some more news, I'll let you know. I'm sure this is a very troubling time for you, but I must remind you that we are doing our very best. Keep hope, Ms Crystal. I-"

Karen hung up the phone. She couldn't listen to all the drivel about how they're trying their hardest. It obviously wasn't hard enough, her daughter was still missing.

Chapter 16.

Cleo was still frozen with wonder when a young merman bumped into her, dropping his groceries, and stunning Cleo into movement.

"Oh my! I'm terribly sorry madam, I didn't see you there! Please do forgive me?" The boy spoke with an apologetic tone.

Cleo looked up at him, "It's my fault…I was standing here like a lemon!" She laughed, but the boy looked blank.

"A lemon? What a strange word…What's a lemon?""Never mind." Cleo was confused, but clearly not as confused as the handsome boy across from her. "I'm Cleo." She smiled at him, and he grinned back."

"Jared. I've not seen you before. Where are you from?" He was almost unbelievably attractive, and Cleo struggled to speak without blushing.

"I'm not from here. The sea I mean. Or Atlantis. I'm a human." Her cheeks flushed as she saw the look on his face.

"You don't look like a-" Jared stopped dead in his tracks. "You're the chosen one this year, aren't you!?"

Cleo hesitated. "Aqua. It was Aqua that changed me. One girl a year…"Jared laughed. "My auntie sure does pick the lookers, doesn't she?" He stared inquisitively at the strangely beautiful girl before him.

"I…I…Thank you?"

"It's cool. I'm too forward. Don't worry. I guess you're looking for a place to stay?" Jared looked embarrassed, yet still so gorgeous.

"Yeah, I am…anywhere decent? A hotel or something?"

"Hotel? Another funny human word?" He laughed. "You're staying with me."

"I am? I don't know…maybe I shouldn't, I don't want to be rude!"

"No, Cleo. You HAVE to stay with my family. Aunt Aqua's rules. If ever a chosen one enters Atlantis, they must stay with us." His face hardened. "This way. Hurry."

Cleo was shocked by his sudden change of attitude. However, she knew she had no choice but to follow him. With a flick of her tail, she was swimming beside him.

Chapter 17.

Jared's house was small, and yet cosy. He nodded his head towards a chair, which Cleo quickly took, and left the room.

Cleo felt very nervous, and uncomfortable as she sat there. She looked around the tiny living room at the various photographs around the room. She saw a picture of a beautiful woman holding a handsome baby merboy.

She shuddered as she realised who the two merpeople were. She stared deep into baby Jared's eyes…seeing the same look of anger that she'd seen just minutes ago. The woman, Aqua, looked pure and innocent, the same way she had in the cave the day Cleo discovered her tail.

Cleo's thoughts were interrupted when Jared returned to the room and sat in a chair beside Cleo. She turned to look at him and saw the anger had left his eyes. He was staring at her, as if he could see right into her soul. He looked almost pained by what he could see.

"Cleo, you aren't like the other girls that have been here. I see anguish and upset in you." He stopped short. As if he had more to say, but had already said too much."My mum. I ran away from home. Jared, I don't think I can talk about it." A single tear rolled down her cheek, and Jared reached a soft hand up to her face and wiped it away. Her skin tingled at his touch.

"You don't have to. I understand…do you want a drink?" He suddenly lost his confidence. Cleo changed something deep within him.

"Yes, but Jared…Don't leave me." She felt it too; the connection between them touched her. He smiled at her, and her stomach turned.

"Cleo, if I had it my way, we'd never be apart." He flushed ruby red, and then recovered himself. "How about that drink now?" He showed her towards the kitchen, not once taking his eyes off of her. She noticed his staring and felt uncomfortable.

"Umm, Jared?" She looked nervously at him, and he felt her unease.

"What is it?" Jared felt a stab of pain at the thought of her not feeling the connection they had.

"I'm scared."

Chapter 18.

"Jared, where are we going!?" Cleo raced after him as he swam at top speed towards the door of Atlantis. He hadn't said a word to her since she'd confessed how afraid she was about being here. He'd simply grabbed her, pulled her out of the door and gestured to her to follow him.

He turned towards her and grinned, but still didn't say a word. Eventually after half an hour of swimming, he finally stopped. They were alongside the most beautiful reef Cleo had ever seen.

"Still scared?" Jared gave her a lopsided smile, looking unbelievable, and taking her breath away. She smiled, shaking her head.

"It's amazing Jared. I wish I never had to leave." She looked down, disappointed at the thought of reality. Jared looked at her, empathising her disappointment.

"Cleo, sometimes life has a funny way of making everything turn out the way it is supposed to. Don't fret about it. I don't know about your home life. However, I do know that you're meant to be here with me. Right here, right now; this is perfect." Jared turned to her, his dark brown eyes burning into her own blue ones. He ran his hand through his blonde hair nervously.

Cleo stared back into his eyes. Without knowing what she was saying, she muttered, "I think you're supposed to kiss me after saying something like that."

This was invitation enough for Jared, and he swooped her up in his arms and leaned close, breathing in her sweet scent. She stopped breathing, and heart heart raced. Jared leaned closer still, and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Cleo Crystal." And with that, he kissed her gently on the lips. Hesitating just the right amount of time before pulling away. Their eyes locked, and Cleo wished time would stop, that she could treasure that moment forever. Jared closed his eyes, reliving the perfect moment a thousand times over.

Chapter 18.

"Jared, honey, is that you?" A sweet voice called from what Cleo assumed was the kitchen.

"Who else would it be, Mom? I didn't realise other guests were going to be here tonight?" Jared joked…but his mother seemed serious.

"OTHER guests? Who have you brought home? Im sure it's not a girl. You haven't had a girlfriend in years! It's not Thomas is it? Or-""MOM! I think you should be quiet." The two swam into the kitchen together, and Jared's mom, Sharon stared in surprise at the beautiful girl joining his son. "This is Cleo, Mom." He reached for her hand, holding it tight to comfort her. "She's this years chosen one…"

"Oh my…I'm terribly sorry! I wasn't expecting you so soon! I trust that my son has been keeping you entertained in my absence? I'm Sharonella by the way…but please, call me Sharon. Only my boss calls me that. I work for the mer-government. In the 'Department Of Human Studies'. That's why my sister, Aqua, whom I assume you have met, made me the official carer of the chosen one's. You'll be staying here for as long as you're in Atlantis. Me and Jared will cater to your every need.""Umm, wow. Thank you…Sharon. I feel honoured to be here. It's just amazing. Wow."

Sharon smiled and then turned to her son. "Now, Jared. I have a feeling that this young lady is more than just the chosen one to you, am I right?"Jared's cheeks burned red. "Yes, Mom." Was all he could say. With those words Cleo also blushed. Sharon looked at them both and spoke with wisdom and experience in her voice.

"Well in that case, you must know the consequences your love may bring. If by any miracle you also feel this way for Jared, my girl…then you will be faced with what will be a very tough decision. Mer and half-Mer cannot legally marry. You would have to be full Mer. For this to happen you will have to permanently leave your human life. Love is a beautiful thing, but I fear that it is accompanied by a whole lot of ugly feelings too."

Cleo gasped. She had not known that her strange feelings for Jared would have such grave effects on her life. She knew she loved him, but she loved her mother too. Although her mother had betrayed her and left her angry and confused, she needed her.

"Jared, I-"

"You don't have to do anything drastic yet. We're not even dating officially. I'm not asking you to make that kind of decision."

"I was going to say I love you…I realised I never said it back before." She blushed.

"Mom, I want to take Cleo out for dinner. I think we need to talk."

Chapter 19.

As they sat at the restaurant in which they ate, Cleo worked out exactly what she wanted to say.

"Jared, I need to go home."

He felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest, around where he knew his heart would be. "I understand.""I need to tell her that I'm never coming back. I need to explain that I've fallen in love. I need her to know. I can't just leave you know-""NO! Cleo, no way!" Jared was angry, he couldn't believe she was going to throw away everything to be with him. He couldn't let her do that. "Cleo, you cant. She's your mother. You have a life out there, I was stupid to think this could be real."

Tears filled her eyes as she spoke. "I want to be with you. Forever."

"I want that too, believe me. However, your mother is important to you. I can tell. You're right. You need to go home." The pair were both crying by now. Although they had spent so little time together, it seemed to them almost impossible to leave each other. They had touched each other in ways no other had before.

"Come with me. I don't want to be without you.""You'll never be without me. I'll always be right here." He touched his hand to his heart. "Take this with you. It's a lucky trinket. My Grandmother gave it to me when I was 5...she died just afterwards. I want you to have it; so you don't forget me."Cleo launched herself at him and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek, tears rolling down her face. She clutched the trinket in her hand as they embraced.

"Jared, you helped me see the light when all around me was dark. I fell in love from the first minute I saw you. Forgetting you would be an impossible task. This won't be the last time I see you. Somebody once told me that life has a funny way of making things work out the way they're supposed to. We're supposed to be together.

He pulled her close and kissed her, sure now that nothing would break their love.

The Adventures of Cleo Crystal


End file.
